


Der norwegische Elitekindergarten V

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fairy Tale Elements, Kindergarten, M/M, Other, fairy tale
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie in den Jahren zuvor auch:<br/>Onkel Alex erzählt Märchen.</p><p>1. Das hässliche Biathletenküken (Sommer-GP, Japan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der norwegische Elitekindergarten V

Alex wusste gar nicht mehr, welche der Botschaften, die ihn an diesem Morgen erreichten, die eigentliche Hiobsbotschaft gewesen war, denn wenn er nun, da er gerade versuchte die Mannschaft durchzuzählen, darüber nachdachte, war alles gleich schlimm. Clas hatte ihm, in einem klar formulierten Brief, der von sieben auf Kindergartenrecht spezialisierten Anwälten überprüft worden war, mitgeteilt, dass die Kinderbetreuung auf Reisen gestrichen worden war. Selbstverständlich aus Budgetgründen und nett wie Clas war, hatte er auch gleich ein Blatt mit verschiedenen Alternativen für eine umfassende Reisebetreuung beigelegt gehabt. Aber, Alexander wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was alles passieren könnte, wenn er dem Kindergarten die vorgeschlagene Flasche mit dem Geldstück, die -wie die Bauanleitung versprach- stundenlanges Vergnügen bedeuten würde, überlassen würde. Die zweite Hiobsbotschaft war gewesen, dass Fanni sich auf keinen Fall von Thiele, dem halbblinden, tauben und inkontinenten Bluthund trennen wollte und er innerhalb von drei Tagen dafür sorgen musste, dass der Hund nach Japan reisen konnte. Glücklicherweise galt Norwegen, auch wenn Alex das nach dem Zusammentreffen mit einigen menschlichen Norwegern weiterhin zutiefst anzweifelte, als tollwutfrei und somit konnte die Quarantäne kurz gehalten werden. Das einzige Problem war dann nur noch gewesen, dass der kleine Fannemel sich auch während der Quarantäne nicht von Thiele hatte trennen wollen und somit Alex, als Sorgeberechtigter für das Kindergartenkind, ebenfalls in der Quarantänestation hatte übernachten müssen. „Tande ...1“, Alex schritt die Reihe der mehr oder weniger aufmerksamen Sportler ab und legte jedem der Athleten kurz, während er Name und Zahl nannte, die Hand auf den Kopf, „Jokke ...2 … Hal … Nein … Lass deine Hosen oben …“ Als auch die direkte Ansprache des Kindergartenkindes nicht funktionierte, kniete der gehandicapte Trainer sich schwerfällig hin, verbiss sich einen Fluch, als die Krücken polternd zu Boden stürzten und den, an Stjernens Schulter schlafenden Jokke weckte, der hastig zurückwich und dabei gegen den Buggy, in dem Fanni friedlich und nach der letzten Nacht noch immer müde an seinem Schnuller nuckelte, stieß. Durch den Stoß fiel der Schnuller aus dem Mund des Weltrekordhalters und im darauffolgenden Weinen, das vom Jaulen des in eine Transportbox gesperrten Hundes untermalt wurde, hörte leider niemand die kreativen, österreichische Dialekte und Norwegisch vermischende Flüche, während der passionierte Kindergärtner sich die pochenden Schläfen rieb und auf dem Boden nach dem Schnuller suchend, herumkroch. „Tande 1.“, Alexanders Stimme hatte einen Tonfall angenommen, von dem jeder normale Mensch wusste, dass man dem Kindergärtner nun besser nicht widersprechen sollte, „Halvor 2 … Stjernen 3 ...“ „Fünf!“, Fanni, nun wieder im Buggy angeschnallt und den Schnuller an der Teamjacke befestigt, hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich den Turnschuh und die Socke auszuziehen und krähte nun begeistert die Zahlen, die Alex ihm beigebracht hatte, „Zwei, fünf, eins, fünf!“ Der österreichische Kindergärtner in norwegischen Diensten und mit einem vollen Bonuskonto bei dem unauffälligen Lieferservice in den auffälligen, roten Uniformen, für das er die Pinnummer vergessen hatte, schloss kurz die Augen, humpelte dann wieder zu Tande und deutete mit der Krücke auf das blonde Kindergartenkind, „Eins!“ „Fünf!“, diese Zahl schien das neue Lieblingswort des Weltrekordhalters zu sein und scheinbar hatte er auch die Verbindung zwischen der Zahl und seinen fünf Zehen verstanden, streckte er seinem Kindergärtner doch nun den Fuß entgegen und wiederholte eindringlich, „FÜNF!“ „Eins … Zwei … Drei ...“, Alex stand nun endlich vor dem vierten Kindergartenkind, dem wohlerzogenen Jokke, der scheinbar stramm zu stehen versuchte und musterte dessen angespannte Gesicht, „Vier … Fünf ...“ Eilig, bevor Fanni seine Lieblingszahl wieder aufgreifen konnte, trat der Kindergärtner an den Buggy, schob dem kleinen Weltrekordhalter den Schnuller in den Mund und atmete tief durch, bevor er seufzend auch dem letzten Athleten seine Nummer zuteilte, „Und sechs … Hat sich jeder seine Zahl gemerkt?“ Vier Kindergartenkinder nickte eifrig, eines versuchte erneut seine Hose zu öffnen und das Kleinste schmatzte fröhlich an seinem Schnuller, aber obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie seinem Bauchgefühl und dem bereits mehrfach erfolgten Aufruf ihres Fluges nach Tokio zu vertrauen, sah er fragend zu Jokke, „Zahl?“ „Vier.“, Jokke lächelte und fast, aber nur fast hätte Alexander an ein norwegisches, frühherbstliches oder spätsommerliches Wunder geglaubt. Aber, als er sich nun, mit dem selben fragenden Blick an das erste Kindergartenkind in der Reihe wandte, war sich der Kindergärtner nicht mehr sicher, ob er seinen Wunderglauben bewahren sollte, „Siebzehn!“ Warum im Handschuhfach des schwarzen Wagens ein wasserfester Edding gelegen hatte, wusste Alex nicht. Und, obwohl sein Verstand ihm nun begeistert Bilder von krakelig gemalten Genitalien auf Wangen vorgaukelte, wollte er es eigentlich auch nicht so genau wissen. Und, wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, denn war es ihm, auch wenn der Stift ihm nun mehr als gelegen kam und er beinahe schon wieder an Wunder zu glauben begann, auch egal. Und bereits drei Minuten später prangte auf jeder Stirn die Nummer und auf jeder Hand außerdem auch noch die Nummer seines Handys, falls eines der Kindergartenkinder es irgendwie schaffen würde auf dem zehn Meter langen weg zum Gate verloren zu gehen. „Immer muss ich neben dem Baby sitzen!“, Andreas schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme, während Fanni sich in seinem Kindersitz vorbeugte und damit begann die Magazine und das laminierte Sicherheitspamphlet aus der Sitztasche zu ziehen und es mit angestrengtem Blick zu zerreißen versuchte, „Das ist so was von unfair!“ Alexander, der als guter Kindergärtner und angespornt durch den von Clas ausgelobten Bonus, wenn er seinen Kindergarten heil und unversehrt wieder nach Hause bringen würde, gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Gurte der anderen Kindergartenkinder zu überprüfen, seufzte, „Soll ich euch ein Märchen erzählen?“ Stille. Im ganzen Flugzeug war es plötzlich totenstill und der Kindergärtner räusperte sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm nun alle Passagiere und auch die Besatzung zuzuhören schienen, „ _Es war so herrlich draußen auf dem Lande! Es war warmer Sommer, das Korn stand gelb, der Hafer grün auf den Feldern, das Heu war unten auf den grünen Wiesen in Schobern aufgesetzt, und der Storch ging auf seinen langen, roten Beinen und plapperte ägyptisch, denn diese Sprache hatte er von seiner Frau Mutter gelernt. Rings um die Äcker und die Wiesen waren große Wälder, und mitten in den Wäldern tiefe Seen. Mitten im Sonnenschein lag dort ein alter Bauernhof, die roten Mauern von satten Grün überwuchert. Im Schatten einer Mauer, unweit vom tiefen Gletschersee entfernt, saß eine Biathleten-Ente auf ihrem Nest, welche die Eier ausbrüten musste. Aber in den langen Tagen wurde es der Ente fast zu langweilig, ehe die Jungen schlüpfen würden. Außerdem erhielt sie leider auch nur selten Besuch, denn die andern Enten schwammen lieber auf dem tiefen See umher, als dass sie hinauf watschelten, um mit ihr zu schnattern…_ “ „Füken!“, längst hatte Fanni die Sicherheitskarte vergessen und klatschte nun in die Hände, bevor er auf sich zeigte, „Füken!“ Der Kindergärtner nickte und zog denn auch den letzten Gurt fest, bevor er sich zu Fanni, den er vorher schon im Kindersitz festgeschnallt hatte, „Genau … Und dann war es auch endlich so weit. Ein Ei nach dem anderen platzte...“

_"Piep! Piep!", die winzigen Küken streckte ihre Köpfe aus den Eierschalen und sahen sich staunend in der für sie neuen Welt um, „Wie groß doch die Welt ist ...“ „Meine Kleinen ...“, die Ente rieb ihren Schnabel an jedem der kleinen Entchen, „Dies ist nicht die ganze Welt. Sie geht noch viel weiter … Und, ihr seid ja Laufenten … Wollen wir sie uns ansehen? Seid ihr auch alle da?“ Die Ente inspizierte die Bruchstücke der Eier, „Eins … Zwei … Drei … Vier … Fünf … Oh nein ...“ Die Ente ließ den Kopf hängen, als sie das größte, graue, unscheinbarste Ei noch unzerbrochen vorfand, „Wie lange soll ich denn noch hier sitzen?“ Aber dennoch setzte sie sich wieder, während die anderen Küken übten ihre Beinchen zu sortieren. "Nun, wie geht es?", eine alte Biathleten-Ente, welche gekommen war, um ihr einen Besuch abzustatten musterte sie fragend, „Alles gut?“ „Ach nein, es dauert so lange, wir müssen im Winter doch fit für den Weltcup sein … Aber, wie soll ich trainieren, wenn … wenn das Ei nicht platzen will?“ „Lass mich das Ei mal sehen, dass nicht schlüpfen möchte ...“, sagte die alte Ente und reckte neugierig den Hals, „Glaube mir, dass ist ein Skeletonentenei! Ich bin auch einmal so angeführt worden … Das war vielleicht ein schreckliches Küken! Nichts war ihm schnell genug, aber laufen wollte es auch nicht … Und treffen … Oh nein, das konnte es auch nicht … Lass das Ei lieber liegen und lehre deine anderen Küken den Langlaufschritt.“ „Nein ...“, wieder ließ die Ente sich auf dem Gelege nieder, „Ich will noch ein paar Tage sitzen ...“ „Mach doch, was du willst.“, die alte Ente zuckte mit den Flügeln und watschelte davon ...“_

„Ähem … wir möchten starten!“, die Stimme aus dem Cockpit klang verärgert und die Stewardessen erhoben sich hastig, während Alex nun die Kopfhörer und Kopfkissen an seine Kindergartenkinder und vorsorglich auch gleich Ohropax und eine Entschuldigungskarte an die anderen Mitreisenden verteilte und dann auch noch schnell die Kindersicherung des Multimediaangebots aktivierte, bevor er sich dann endlich müde auf seinen Platz sinken ließ. Es würde ein langer Flug werden.


End file.
